The present invention relates to systems and methods for communication failsafe information over an in-vehicle network.
Original equipment manufacturers (“OEMs”) develop and implement in-vehicle networks, including networks based on the controller area network (“CAN”) platform. Although OEMs often provide failsafe guidelines for devices connected to the network, suppliers of the individual devices connected to the network typically define their own algorithms and logic to perform failsafe operations. Because each supplier can document their failsafe practices differently, the OEM typically must request such information from each supplier, which is often buried in one or more documents.